1.0 Problems in Implementing Cellular Radio Systems
Current cellular system implementations involve the use of a few to the use of many cells to over a given geographical area. The cells are designed to provide some degree of overlapping coverage. They are also designed to allow reuse of the same channels several cells away (but within the same geographical area).
In practice, cellular system cell-site designs do not cover all the desired coverage areas due to the anomalies of RF propagation. For example, a narrow depression in the terrain such as a ravine or along a road adjacent to a river bed may not have adequate signal coverage due to blockage from nearby terrain. Another example would be in an underground parking garage, or even in large office buildings where larger than normal signal attenuation would result in unacceptable signal levels. Furthermore, cell sites in some cellular systems are not located close enough together, thus resulting in poor coverage areas between the cells.
The addition of new cell sites to remedy such problems is prohibitive in many cases. This is because the numbers of subscribers in these areas are generally of insufficient quantity to justify the cost of a new cell site installation. A low cost alternative solution to this problem is to employ a cellular repeater or booster near the coverage area in question. Such a repeater is intended to retransmit the channels from a nearby (donor) cell into the problem area. The retransmitted channels can then be received by appropriate mobile units in the area. Likewise, transmissions from mobile units in the problem can be retransmitted by the booster such that they can be heard by the channel receivers at the donor cell site.
Since mobiles are always under control by the cellular system in regard to which channels they are assigned to operate on, a preferred technique for signal boosting is to retransmit on the same channel on which the signal was received. This approach has no impact on the signaling operation of either the cellular system or the mobile, but does require careful control and attention to the installation of the booster to prevent RF feedback oscillation. Separate antennas arranged to maximize isolation are used to provide sufficient margin between the received and retransmitted signals. RF amplifier gain through the retransmission path must be limited to a nominal value of less than the amount of isolation between the two antennas under all operating conditions.
Also, the problem is complicated by the current implementation of the cellular system spectrum. The spectrum is currently split between a "wireline" and a "non-wireline" carrier. Each carrier has available a minimum of 21 control channels to be used for assigning mobiles to voice channels, and for placing and receiving calls to and from the mobiles. The control channel groups of the two carriers are adjacent to each other in the center of the cellular band. The adjacent locations of the control channel groups require special control and coordination between the two carriers to prevent unwanted mobile responses from the other carrier's cell site equipment.